Love, Heartbreaks, Fist Fights, all on paradise
by tengulover
Summary: Chelsea recieves a letter from her old friend Mark, asking her to come to Sunshine island and help him. While she's there she realizes that the island isn't exactly paradise...
1. There it is

**Authors Note:**

Hello, my name's Olivia, and this is my first real fanfic, so if it's bad don't kill me. Not like you really could but I thought I might add that little bit to it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own harvest moon or any of their characters.

**Key:**

Normal text or dialogue

'_Thoughts' or sarcastic remarks_

_**Inner self Conscious**_

**Part 1**

Chelsea turned her bright blue eye to the sight in front of her. A beautiful island sat alone in the middle of the deep blue ocean in front of her. They'd been sailing for days since they'd seen land. Happiness and excitement filled Chelsea's heart. Her friend Mark was going to be waiting at the harbor for her. She missed his bright green eyes. She remembered when she last saw him. He was pale and his blonde hair always looked a little pale. They'd been best friends ever since Chelsea could remember. Mark never was good with people; he was so shy and young at heart. The day he left for Sunshine Island, he seemed sad in a way. It was like he was trying to tell her something important. It was an awkward encounter. Then she thought about his letter that she received about a week ago, it didn't sound like the Mark she knew; maybe he'd changed.

_Dear Chelsea,_

_How's life in the city? Life on this little island is great! Well I'll cut the shit, I need you're help. Work on this farm is too hard for me to do alone. I received a letter from mom the other day, she said that if it becomes too hard I should come home. Chelsea, I don't want to come home. I love it here. I've met many new people and have made many new friends like this guy named Eric. I'm trying to run the farm, I really am. Even Eric's sister Natalie helps me every once in a while. I don't want my dad to think I'm a failure. Dad already thinks that my sister Claire is the most responsible since she moved to mineral town and married that Gray guy. Chelsea, all I want is for you to come help me for a couple months then you can leave, or stay if you want to. Just give the island a chance, for me._

_Your Best friend in the ENTIRE world,_

_Mark_

That night Chelsea had packed all of her things. She didn't even have to think twice. She didn't have to. Her dad didn't mind. Now, standing on the boat she was getting a little afraid. She thought 'what if no one likes me?' Chelsea pushed the negative thoughts from her head and looked to the positive 'there are bound to be some hot guys!' Speaking of which, she averted her gaze to man standing beside her…


	2. Danny and Shadow

**Authors Note:**

Hey, sorry my last chapter wasn't very long. Please bear with me. This is my 1st Fanfic, so if it's bad don't hate me. I'll try to update as much as I can. So please give me a review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own harvest moon or any of their characters.

**Key:**

Normal text or dialogue

'_Thoughts' or sarcastic remarks_

_**Inner self Conscious**_

**Thanks for Reviewing:**

Momo-chan12

**Part 2**

The man standing beside her was tall, tan, and wore a purple bandana over beautiful curly chestnut hair. The thing that interested her most was his eyes. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown and made her crave chocolate…._BAD._ "So we're finally here, Sunshine Island," The boy said in a rich velvety voice while his curly hair bounced playfully in the breeze. He then turned to her and said, "So you're new here too, my names Danny".

Chelsea smiled at the man. He wore a black wife-beater, and around his neck was a polished shark tooth on a silver chain. _'He must like sharks or fishing at least'_ Chelsea thought to herself. She couldn't help but glance at his arm muscles, which in her words were amazing. As she continued to look him over, she noticed something move, but she ignored it and said, "Hi Danny my names Chelsea," Chelsea extended out her hand and suddenly a small black bird attacked her arm. Chelsea screamed and shook her arm violently. She felt pain sear through her arm and looked down to see blood, she suddenly felt very ill.

"Shadow!" Danny yelled and immediately the bird let go. Danny quickly grasped Chelsea's arm and examined the wound. Chelsea immediately felt the pain disappear as she focused on his warm hand on her arm. "I'm sorry Chelsea, Shadow usually doesn't attack people, I don't know what got into him," Danny said while pulling a small jar out of his bag and applied a gooey blob onto the wound and rubbed it in slowly. Next, he wrapped a bandage on it and released her arm. "That salve will heal that nasty bite in around three days, until then don't do anything that could open it up again.

Chelsea ultimately felt pretty good for a girl who was just bitten by a psychotic little bird. She liked Danny; he was really nice compared to the asshole playboys in the city. "Thanks Danny" Chelsea replied while rubbing her hand over the place he touched. "So um, what are you planning on doing once we hit shore?" Chelsea looked up at him and smiled. His eyes held a flicker of excitement.

"Well, um…you see…my mother well, She wanted me to meet more people, so well here I am," Danny said with his eyes showing hints of wonder. "But what I really want to do is raise Minah birds, like shadow here," The little black bird jumped up onto Danny's broad shoulder. Danny slowly put the bird into his hands and motioned to her. "Go ahead, he won't bite again" Chelsea slowly and cautiously reached down and stroked the birds head. She slowly became more and more relaxed. "See, there you go, you're a natural".


	3. Mark

**Author's note:**

Hey welcome to my third chapter. I hope you like it. Oh, if you know what guy, you want Chelsea to end up with, take my poll.

**Disclaimer:**

I do own harvest moon or any of the characters.

**Key:**

Normal text or dialogue

'_thoughts' or sarcastic remarks_

**Inner-self conscious**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

Momo-chan12

Nikshi

Part 3 

Once they reached the harbor, Chelsea was overjoyed and for some reason sad at the same time. Being on the boat, it was like she and Danny were alone but not alone in a way. Once her small foot touched the dry, cold sand, she felt like she might cry tears of joy. She had missed being on land, where she knew she wouldn't drown. Before he left, Danny had mentioned that they should go fishing together sometime. Chelsea wanted to go fishing with Danny, and maybe after that…Chelsea blushed a bright shade of crimson and pushed the perverted thoughts to the back of her mind and searched the beach for Mark, who at first she did not see or recognize. _'Oh…My…God!'_ Chelsea thought once she saw him. She soon found that she couldn't look away. He looked so different, so…hot! He came running in a tight white t-shirt covered by a blue plaid button down that hung open, and covering his long legs were a nice pair of faded blue jeans. His usually plain blonde hair was shining golden in the sunlight. He looked taller, tanner, and a lot more muscular. When he finally stopped in front of her she noticed something completely different. Something about his eyes had changed. Before, his eyes were a pale green color with flecks of blue. Now, they were a glittery green color, full of small flecks of gold. His eyes were full of the confidence that was missing before. Chelsea remembered the small sheepish grins, and the cute little blushes his face held before. The person in front of her was no longer a boy, but a man. She took a step forward and blushed when he came to a halt. He really had gotten taller. Her head reached his chest.

"Chelsea, I'm so glad you decided to come. Sorry that I'm late, today's new years eve, so I got a little caught up and forgot" mark smiled that familiar goofy smile of his and she melted. Mark had never made her feel this way before. He quickly took her bag and threw it over his broad shoulder, and with his other hand, he grasped hers. He started running and she followed all the while noting in the cornerstones of her mind the warmth of his hand on hers. They ran through streets and past houses until they arrived at the farm. Chelsea let her eyes wander over to the field where a beautiful white horse stood by the fence. Mark pulled her all the way into the big house. It was so lovely inside. The walls were painted a warm caramel color and it was filled with burgundy colored furniture. "I just had the house expanded, you're room's back the hall three doors to the right. After you get a shower, you should probably get ready" Mark smiled.

"Get ready for what?" Chelsea asked.

"The festival tonight" Mark replied. "The whole town's getting together to have a big party"

"A party, cool. I'll be back in about 30 minutes" Chelsea said running to her room.

After about ten minutes Chelsea had everything set up. She was quite proud of herself, everything looked neat and tidy, just the way she like it. She smiled before grabbing a towel and heading to her connected bathroom. In about five minutes, she was satisfied with her cleanliness. Her hair smelled like fresh strawberries. She got dried off quickly and put the towel around herself before she stepped back into her room. _'What am I supposed to wear?'_ Chelsea thought to herself.

After about fifteen more minutes, she finally figured out what she was going to wear. She chose a tight pair of skinny leg jeans, with a cute black turtleneck. She wore a nice pair of black flats. She spiraled her hair until they were soft auburn ringlets. The only jewelry she wore was a diamond circle necklace her mother had bought her a year before. She took one glance in the mirror and decided she didn't need make-up. Chelsea walked out the door and back into the living room. She blushed as she watched Mark's mouth drop. "I'm not too dressed up am I?" Chelsea asked. She was confused when Mark laughed and came toward her and grasped her hand.

"You look perfect" Mark said through those perfect lips of his. Chelsea blushed a deep shade of crimson, and stared at the floor. "C'mon, we're going to be late. I promise Eric I'd introduce him to you" Mark pulled her out the door and down the path to the square, toward the festival.


	4. Author's note: Ages

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, before I post the next chapter, I need to tell you the ages of the people on the island.

Chelsea Hart-18

Mark Vanhorne-20

Taro Burkhart-71

Feleana Burkhart-35

Natalie Burkhart-19

Eric Burkhart-20

Chen Minazowa-37

Charlie Minazowa-7

Massel Monroe-53

Julia Monroe-19

Goran Lirgon-56

Elisa Lirgon-7

Lily Addison-19

Vaults Alvey-22

Danny Anderson-20

Caffiena Anson-20

Darshan Anson-48

Shiba-19

Wada-45

Pierre Kingsly-20

Father Roven-42

Sister Ariella-21

Karen Kingston-25

Popuri Thompson-23

Doctor Tim Warren-27

Cliff Claythorne-26

Witch (Haruka)-? Looks around 21

Goddess-?

Okay so there are the ages. Come back for chapter 4. 


	5. New Years

**Author's note:**

Hey guys, welcome back. First of all I want to say thank you to all of my loyal readers, it means so much to me to be added to someone's favorite author list. Second, thanks for reviewing; you guys are helping me out a lot. Also, if you haven't reviewed yet, you really should. Without further ado, here's chapter four.

**Disclaimer:**

I do own harvest moon or any of the characters.

**Key:**

Normal text or dialogue

'_Thoughts' or sarcastic remarks_

**Inner-self conscious**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

Momo-chan12

Nikshi

Crescentbellflower

Part 4 

Chelsea looked around at all the bright colorful flowers, they seemed to light the place up, even though it was getting dark. There were so many people in the area. She thought there would be less of them, since this was an island town. She looked down at herself and felt relieved that she hadn't worn anything too dressy. She suddenly felt very self-conscious. Everyone was in little groups. She felt even more awkward when this pink haired guy rushed up to her and grasped both of her hands in his.

"You must be Chelsea, Mark has told me everything about you. How do you like the town? Are you going to stay for a long time? Oh, how rude of me, my name is Eric, nice to meet you" Eric smiled. Chelsea liked Eric's smile, it was so boyish and innocent. Eric was also kind of bubbly she liked that about him. She felt more comfortable with him.

"Um, yes I'm Chelsea. The town seems nice, and yes, I do plan on staying for a while" Chelsea replied happily. Chelsea glanced over at the man beside her and he smiled. He slowly nodded and walked toward a girl with long, wavy golden hair. Chelsea suddenly felt sort of sad. Mark probably liked the girl. Chelsea looked at the girl and it was no question that the girl was absolutely gorgeous. She was curvy, tall, and thin, she had perfect skin, long golden hair, and the prettiest blue eyes on the face of the planet. Chelsea suddenly felt very ugly. She turned her eyes back to the guy in front of her.

"C'mon Chelsea, I'll introduce you to everyone" Eric pulled her toward a group of people that included two women with pink hair and a sweet looking old man. "This is my mother Feleana, my sister Natalie, and my grandpa Taro. Everybody, this is Chelsea" Eric introduced her and Chelsea became very calm. The family had made her feel welcome. After talking to them for a while, Eric pulled her along to a girl with black hair and glasses standing with a man in magician-like clothing. "Caffiena, Darshan, this is Chelsea Hart" Chelsea thought the magician man looked a little scary, but his daughter seemed rather nice actually.

"Hello Chelsea. Mark has told me all about you" Caffiena said smiling sweetly. Chelsea thought for a moment that Caffiena was actually really pretty. Although, it did bother her that Mark had apparently told people in this town all about her, he probably said some things…things that might embarrass her. Caffiena seemed to read her thoughts and said, "Don't worry, everything he said about you was nice". Chelsea smiled, she liked Caffiena, and she seemed very sweet. Eric seemed like he was getting uncomfortable and quickly pulled her around to meet everyone. The last people she had to meet were the group that Mark had been with. Eric blushed as he introduced her.

"Chelsea, this is Masell, her daughter Julia, and her cousin Vaults" Chelsea smiled at all of them, but when her eyes landed on the man named Vaults, her heart stopped. He had beautiful shoulder-length silver hair that looked like starlight. His eyes were a deep shade of violet. But once he noticed that she was staring, he glared at her; causing her to blush and avert her gaze to the woman Mark seemed interested in.

"Hello everyone" Chelsea said smiling. The older woman smiled at her that motherly smile. Julia gave her a look; it was almost like she was scheming. Mark looked over at Chelsea and smiled.

"Hey there Chelsea, how are you liking town so far?" The girl named Julia asked. Chelsea immediately felt happy to meet her. Chelsea glanced over at the man named Vaults again, who continued to glare at her. "Hun, don't mind him, he's not so good with people" Julia assured her. Chelsea felt like the man really did not like her. She looked all around at the different people, until she saw him, the only one who had seemed like he was not at the festival.

"Danny!" Chelsea yelled over at the man who was standing by himself. She forgot all about the others and ran over to the chocolate-eyed man, that she had met earlier that day. He smiled at her as she ran over to him. "I thought you weren't going to come" Chelsea said as she came to a halt in front of him. Chelsea glanced back at the group that she had just left. Mark looked irritated, Julia and Masell both looked surprised, Eric looked sad, and Vaults still glared at her. She blushed as Danny extended a beer to her; which she accepted.

"I wasn't going to come, but I thought this might be a good place to start meeting new people. It's nice to see you again Chelsea. You're friend does not seem to like you being over here with me" Danny smiled as he took a drink of his beer. All of the sudden a voice came out of the intercom said that the festivities were about to start, and music started playing. Danny put down his beer and extended a hand to her, "C'mon, let's dance!" Chelsea giggled and followed him toward the mass of people who had started dancing to the music.

About three hour later, it was dark. Stage lights flickered all around as many people continued to dance. Some people went and drank with their friends, while others went to play games and eat. Chelsea felt extremely comfortable in Danny's arms as a slow song started to play. Chelsea blushed as she looked up and noticed that he was staring at her so she quickly averted her gaze to the ground. He certainly knew his way around the dance floor. About three songs later the music stopped and they went back to where they were standing before. Chelsea noted that Shadow had come as well. The little black bird was perched on the tree above their table. Chelsea decided to go sit down on her chair while Danny was going to get them some more drinks. A little while later he returned with two fuzzy navels. She drank hers quickly and loved the sweet taste of peaches and alcohol going down her throat. It was then that she noticed there was a giant clock placed at the center of the square. They only had 11 seconds until the New Year. People had already started yelling the countdown. Chelsea grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him to where everyone was standing.

"10!" People had started. Chelsea looked at Danny and smiled.

"9!" Danny looked at her and grinned back.

"8!" Chelsea blushed when Danny slowly touched the bottom of her face.

"7!" Danny smiled a smile that stopped her heart.

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year!" Danny bent down and kissed her cheek softly. Chelsea blushed every shade of crimson. Fireworks went off, and everyone around her looked so happy. Everyone was hugging and wishing each other a Happy New Year. Chelsea looked over at Mark who gave her a smile and a thumbs up. Julia came over to her and patted her back. Eric blushed when Julia walked over kissed him on the cheek. Chelsea glanced back up at Danny who smiled sweetly at her. Chelsea then and there decided that this was going to be a great year, no matter what. If she had the people around her to support her, it would be a great year, she was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with school. I hope you liked it. Were you all surprised that Danny kissed Chelsea's cheek? Review!!!!


	6. Aftermath and Falling

**Author's note:**

Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Scholl has been really rough lately. I want you guys to know that you mean a lot to me. I want to put smiles on each of your faces. I hope that you continue to read Chelsea's story. I hope that all who read this will review. I made an oath to reply to every review that I receive. Without further ado here's chapter 5.

**Disclaimer:**

I do own harvest moon or any of the characters.

**Key:**

Normal text or dialogue

'_Thoughts' or sarcastic remarks_

**Inner-self conscious**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

Momo-chan12

Nikshi

Crescentbellflower

Kaze160

Lovergal101

Part 5 

Chelsea woke up the next morning with a headache that felt like hell. She knew that she shouldn't have drunk as much as she did. She vaguely remembered that Danny had done something. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was in her pajamas, she didn't remember putting them on. Chelsea ignored this fact and got up out of bed slowly. She looked at the mirror and sighed, she looked funny. Chelsea grabbed her fuzzy orange robe and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She quickly jumped into the shower and stepped out only when she was sure she was 100 clean. She dried off with a towel, and then threw on her robe. Chelsea quietly walked back into her room and locked her door. Chelsea dropped her robe, and went to her dresser. She quickly pulled on a pair of cotton orange boy shorts and an orange bra that matched. She looked into her closet and found the perfect outfit for the day. She pulled on a soft orange tank top, and over it she wore an unbuttoned orange, white, and dark orange plaid button down. She quickly pulled a pair of faded ripped jeans on over her bare legs. Chelsea then pulled on a pair of orange socks, and then threw on a new pair of work boots that her mom had bought her. Chelsea found her hair dryer on her nightstand and quickly dried her hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. Chelsea smiled at herself and left the room quickly only to smell cooking bacon, and what seemed like pancakes.

Chelsea walked down the hall, and into the kitchen, only to discover that Mark had made a huge breakfast. Chelsea suddenly felt like she was starving. She walked over to a smiling Mark, and looked at his with big pleading eyes. Chelsea had always been good at the begging thing. Mark always gave in, he made it too easy. Chelsea noticed he was already dressed as well. She blushed as she noticed that his red t-shirt hugged his muscular chest.

"Go ahead, and dig in. You didn't think I could eat all of this by myself did you? By the way, we have another festival to go to today, since it's the first of spring. I've been meaning to ask if you had fun last night but you seemed a little preoccupied" Mark looked hurt a little bit. Chelsea suddenly felt guilty for blowing him off for Danny. "Never mind, but how was your night?" Mark asked as if noticing she felt bad. Chelsea looked into his bright emerald eyes and smiled. She knew that she had made him feel bad.

"I had a lot of fun, but today do you think that you could hang out with me too?" Chelsea asked. She felt relieved when he gave her that sheepish smile of his and when his face turned red. He nodded and her heart melted. He was just so beautiful now, sure he was cute before but now he was amazing. He seemed to read her thoughts and averted his gaze quickly and a blush formed on his face. Chelsea smiled and went to the table. The food in front of her smelled amazing. Mark was always excellent at cooking, but to her surprise he seemed to have gotten even better. He even made her favorite; pancakes with strawberries. "Mark this looks amazing" Chelsea grinned up at the boy who just sat down across from her. Mark seemed proud of himself for pleasing her.

"I'm glad you like it. This is how it will be every morning now that you are living with me" He grinned widely at her. She was so happy. In the city, she never had such good food after Mark left. She quickly grabbed her fork and started gobbling down her pancakes. After a while she glanced up at Mark; who had been smiling and watching her. She felt a blush creep onto her face. He knew she hated it when people stared at her when she ate. Mark hadn't even started on his food yet. He seemed to sense her uneasiness and started eating his eggs. "Sorry, I forgot. You're just so adorable when you eat" Mark smiled. Chelsea's blush deepened and she went back to her food. She could feel his gaze on her, so she refused to raise her eyes to meet his. "Julia helped me learn to cook better because you were coming and I didn't want you to have to eat my terrible cooking" Mark smiled. Chelsea stopped eating. She thought he must have really liked Julia. "I bet you didn't realize that she's really jealous of you. She thinks it's not fair that Eric paid so much attention to you, she likes him" Mark chuckled a kind of sad chuckle. Chelsea started blushing. By Mark's chuckle, her thoughts were confirmed. Mark must have liked Julia and must be sad because she likes Eric.

"Julia shouldn't be jealous of me, I'm no one to be jealous of. I'm not as pretty as her, and I'm sure that I'm not as nice as her" Chelsea sighed taking a drink of apple juice. Mark stared at her and chuckled lightly. Chelsea looked at him with a questioning look.

"First of all honey, look in the mirror once in a while; you're gorgeous. Second, you're a sweetheart. The only thing that you lack of is confidence" Mark smiled. Chelsea blushed the deepest shade of red that is even possible. No one had ever called her gorgeous. Chelsea felt awkward. Hearing those kinds of things was foreign to her. She was always the 'ordinary' girl during high school in the city. But here she was gorgeous? She started getting confused. "Even little Eric was smitten, you were the talk of the night" Mark smiled. Chelsea blushed; she didn't like being called 'the talk of the night'.

"Whatever you say Mark" Chelsea rolled her eyes and took her plate to the sink and quickly started washing it. She quickly dried it and put it away before Mark could complain about women doing the dishes. Mark looked at her and smiled. "Do you want me to wash the dishes?" Chelsea asked smiling. Mark looked at her and she saw the frustration in his eyes. "Fine, aren't you ever going to let me do the dishes? You're making me feel useless around here" Chelsea said in an irritated voice, Mark never did like it when women did dishes. He thought that women were not to work in the house, and they were meant to be loved and cherished by the people they lived with. It was his strict rule.

A little after noon, Mark pulled Chelsea out of the stables and told her that it was time to go. Chelsea liked the stables though. They horses Mark had were so pretty. Chelsea gave in sadly and walked with Mark toward the square; where there would be tons of people. Chelsea sighed and wondered how many festivals there were in the village. Chelsea looked up at Mark and blushed when his emerald eyes averted to hers. When she looked away quickly she heard him chuckle lightly. Chelsea almost wanted to keep looking at him for the simple fact that she was curious to why he glanced at her. Chelsea ignored that urge, gripped Marks hand, and started off in a sprint.

"C'mon Mark, tell me that you haven't lost the great speed you had in track" Chelsea ran with Mark running behind her. They ran past houses and some shops that she didn't notice the night before. Mark was gaining speed quickly and she ended up being the one behind. He was smiling and laughing the most she had seen him in a long time. They kept running until Mark came to an immediate halt when they reached the square. Because he stopped so suddenly, Chelsea was sent fling into his back, knocking the two of them down onto the hard ground. Chelsea quickly got off of Mark who had landed face first onto the ground. She pulled his head onto her lap and saw little cuts and scrapes that were letting out blood. "Mark, I am so sorry, are you okay?" Chelsea asked panicked. He smiled at her and got up quickly.

"I'm all right, I just need to get some water to get all of this crap out of my face" Mark smiled. Chelsea wondered how someone could smile after a fall like that. Chelsea smiled though. She was happy that he was okay. Mark walked over to the well that was over beside the square, pulled up a bucket of fresh cool water, and brought a handful to his face. In a couple of minutes his face looked as perfect as when he left the house, despite the two cuts that you could see on his cheek. He walked back over to her and gripped her hand tightly. "C'mon, we better hurry if we want some of those delicious rice cakes that Massel made" Mark smiled and pulled her along toward the festival.

**Authors note:**

Hey guys, sorry it took so long, I hope you liked it and I'll update soon okay, C'ya!!!


	7. Dancing with you

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got done with my exams. So umm…. I guess he's chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I do own harvest moon or any of the characters.

**Key:**

Normal text or dialogue

'_Thoughts' or sarcastic remarks_

**Inner-self conscious**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

Momo-chan12

Nikshi

Crescentbellflower

Kaze160

Lovergal101

Neko-kathy

Harvestmoonlove

Part 6

Chelsea's bright blue eyes sparkled brightly at the sight of the festival. Fresh lilies were placed everywhere. The place looked even more beautiful than it had the night before. In the center of the all the beauty was a very ornate cherry wood table with flowers and different patterns carved into it. On top of the table lie many delicious looking cakes made of rice. She smelled the air and breathed in the sweet scent of lilies mixed with rice paste and perfumes coming off of the townsfolk. Speaking of the townsfolk, they all looked even more beautiful than the night before. This was hard for Chelsea to understand because most of them had been drinking excessively the night before. Chelsea looked around at all of their smiling faces and a feeling of calm swept over her. She looked up at Mark, who was already smiling at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. She pulled Mark by his arm gently over to where she noticed Danny was standing with Shadow sitting on his arm. She thought this would be the perfect time to introduce them.

"Hey Danny, nice to see you again. This is my best friend Mark, we've known each other since we were in diapers," Chelsea smiled at the two boys and then directed her attention to Mark. "Mark, this is Danny, we met on the boat" Chelsea smiled and reached over to Shadow; who jumped into her hands happily. She gently stroked the birds charcoal feathers and kissed the bird lightly. She had completely gotten over her fear of the bird, and Shadow seemed to like her as well. "And this cute killer is Shadow" Danny chuckled lightly and gave Chelsea a certain tilted smile that made her blush a light shade of pink. Mark coughed deeply in his throat obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Um…nice to meet you Danny" Mark said shyly. Danny smiled and replied with the same sentence. Chelsea felt Mark's uneasiness and place Shadow back onto Danny's tan shoulder. The boy obviously was confused. Chelsea felt bad for having to ditch Danny, but she would feel even worse making Mark feel uncomfortable.

"Well Danny, um…I'm going to go over and say 'Hi' to Julia, Eric, and Vaults. I'll see you later okay?" Chelsea smiled and Danny nodded with a smile on his face. Chelsea pulled Mark gently and swiftly toward his friends. The person that Chelsea didn't really want to see was Vaults. The boy had literally glared at her the entire time the night before. He didn't seem to like her very much at all. Chelsea pushed those negative thoughts form her mind and flashed a bright smile toward the boy with silver hair. She slowly approached the man and smiled before sitting down beside him. Vaults seemed to be very confused. After the confused look wore off it was replaced by the usual glare and hard stone expression set in. "Hello my name's Chelsea, Vaults right?" Chelsea smiled as she moved closer to him against the cold stone of the walls in the square. Vaults suddenly looked very irritated. Chelsea glanced sideways at his beautiful violet eyes that were covered with strands of beautiful silver hair. He noticed that she was staring at him and he glared at her even more.

"Yeah" Vaults said dryly. Chelsea blushed at the sound of his voice. It was exotic and deep, like melted chocolate. "What do you want anyway?" Vaults asked bitterly. Chelsea smiled widely at this question, which caused the boy to become more and more confused. 

"Don't you ever talk to someone for the fun of it?" Chelsea asked, playfully nudging Vaults's shoulder with her own. The boy looked at her like she was some crazy person. Vaults then inched away from her slowly. Chelsea then just inched closer to him. All of the sudden a song started to play over the intercom. Chelsea's eyes lit up and she quickly jumped up and pulled Vaults to his feet. "This is my favorite song, C'mon lets go dance!" Chelsea smiled widely at the boy before pulling him toward the big mass of people that had started dancing. Vaults seemed surprised at the girls' strength. Chelsea quickly started dancing and noticed that Vaults was just standing there. He seemed very uncomfortable. He looked at her with sad eyes, turned around, and walked away to were he was sitting before. Chelsea stopped immediately and began walking back to the group with a hurt expression on her face. A hand wrapping around her wrist soon stopped her. She glanced up to meet a familiar pair of emerald eyes. Mark smiled sympathetically and pulled her back onto the dance floor just as a slow song was beginning. 'Lost in this Moment' by Big and Rich started playing. Mark pulled Chelsea into his long arms and took her breath away. Even she didn't know that Mark could dance like he was. After a while, Chelsea was sure that Mark could hear her heartbeat. She couldn't find the words to describe her happiness in any form of words. Chelsea just relaxed in his arms and nestled her face on his shoulder. 

"Don't be upset with Vaults, it's not in his nature to be social. He's very uncomfortable around women in particular. Probably because he grew up with seven sisters that smothered him," Mark whispered in her ear. Chelsea suddenly felt bad for Vaults. "That's why he didn't want to dance with you" Mark added quietly. "Though on his part, that was a very stupid move, no matter how anti-social he is. Because, you are a very beautiful dance partner" Chelsea blushed deeply at the comment. Mark was smiling very sincerely. Chelsea felt very loved at the moment even though Mark loved someone else. Julia's face suddenly appeared in Chelsea's mind, and she felt very bad for dancing with a man who should be dancing with someone else. She quickly pulled away from him only to cause herself more guilt when he looked at her with hurt emerald eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" Mark asked confused.

"No, I'm very happy that you're dancing with me but why don't you dance with Julia, she looks lonely. I'll even dance with Eric, I'm sure he won't mind" Chelsea smiled. Mark started to look irritated and hurt, but the expression was soon replaced with a sweet smile and a nod. Mark quickly walked over to Julia and pulled her into the mass of dancing people. Chelsea thought that Mark should have acted happier about dancing with the woman that he loved. Chelsea ignored her thoughts and walked over to Eric, who smiled when she asked him to dance with her. She felt Eric's hand intertwine with hers and she was the one being pulled out to the dance floor. To her surprise, Eric was a really good dancer. "You are such a wonderful dancer," Chelsea said as she watched Eric blush a deep shade of red. He thanked her and kept dancing. When they were finished, Eric smiled and left her to go talk to Mark. But soon enough she was pulled into the arms of Danny. Chelsea quickly felt all of her problems disappear. She no longer worried about Mark and Julia. "So, having a good time?" Danny chuckled deeply at the question. He looked at her and flashed her a bright smile. Chelsea watched his face and noticed how his expression changed and it seemed like he was actually thinking the question over. He finally looked content and said,

"Well, I am now. I'm just glad I finally got my chance to dance with you" Danny smiled down at her and the comment caused her to blush deeply. It seemed like he was just happy to be able to spend time with her. "Besides, what's better that hanging out with friends?" Chelsea thought about it for a while and realized that nothing really was. Friends helped you and loved you for who you were. They really did mean a lot to a person. Chelsea quickly agreed with Danny and kept dancing. "Especially cute friends" Danny winked at her and caused her to blush. Danny laughed lightly at her response to his comment. Chelsea was pretty flustered and looked at the ground.

"I'm not cute, but thanks for the comment anyway" Chelsea raised her head to smile at him. Danny laughed one of those deep husky laughs men made that made Chelsea nervous. But with Danny, it was different. When he laughed, she felt an electric current flow throughout her body all the way down to her toes. That along with the beat of the music was exhilarating. By the time the music was over, Chelsea was sure that she was going to explode. Danny looked into her blue eyes and smiled a tilted smile that made her heart melt. She felt like she couldn't breathe. 

"First of all you are a cutie. Second of all _cutie_, I must beg your leave. I have some errands in town that must be seen to" Danny bowed deeply and Chelsea felt a giggle come out of her throat. Danny flashed her a pearly smile, brought her hand to his lips, and kissed it gently. Chelsea's heart stopped. His lips were so soft on her skin. The feeling was gone too quickly, for he walked away and out of the square. 

After Danny left, Chelsea calmly stood in the middle of the many people still dancing. She looked around at all of the faces around her that she had just met, and hadn't even begun to know. Her eyes fell upon Vaults's own violet ones. He was glaring at her again…Chelsea sighed and stuck her tongue out at him. She thought she saw him laugh before he turned away. She then let her eyes wander to the man that was walking toward her. Mark reached out and grasped her hand and pulled her into another dance…

'_Wow…this year is going to be interesting…' Chelsea thought to herself._


	8. Early Mornings, Work, and A gift

**Authors Note:**

OmG!! I'm so sorry guys...I know I haven't updated in forever! I really have been busy with school. But soon I'll be out and it will be summer!!

**Disclaimer:**

I do own harvest moon or any of the characters.

**Key:**

Normal text or dialog

'_Thoughts' or sarcastic remarks_

**Inner-self conscious**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

Momo-chan12-_You are probably my #1 fan!!YAY!!_

Nikshi-_I updated!!_

Crescentbellflower-_I'm not really sure yet..._

Kaze1600-_It was Uber adorable. I think Vaults is jealous too!_

Lovergal101-_Thanks for adding me to your Favorites!!_

Neko-kathy-_I love the odd attraction too!!_

Harvestmoonlove-_They really are adorable_

dearharuki-_Thank you and I'm not so sure right now, maybe or maybe not._

Witch girl pilar-_It's so true. It's very smexy!!_

Part 7

Chelsea woke up drowsily. She looked weakly up at her calender and sighed. It was the 6th of spring. Nothing new was really going on in town. She looked outside and noticed something different...it was dark still. She looked over at her clock and gasped. It was 4:34am! Chelsea groaned and rolled over. Her bed was only so big, so eventually she fell off and landed on her face. "Ow..." She picked up herself weakly with wobbly legs. She walked slowly over to her mirror and sighed. She looked like hell. Chelsea slowly brought a brush up to her hair and began brushing it until in was straight and smooth. Then she put her hair up into a ponytail. She looked down at herself and sighed. She was wearing a tight white tank top and a pair of loose fitting orange pajama bottoms. She decided that it didn't matter what she looked like because Mark was probably still asleep anyway. She grabbed her orange i-pod before she walked out the door.

Once in the hall, Chelsea tip-toed her way to the living room. It looked so lonely without Mark's presence. It sort of made her lonely too. She noticed that Mark's boots were missing from their usual spot beside the door next to hers. She walked over and pulled on a pair of simple white flip-flops. She looked over at the coat rack and picked off a blue sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. She grabbed her I-pod and flipped to the song 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance. She put in her head-phones and walked out the door. It had been a while since she had experienced the chill of the early-morning air.

_'They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books_

_to make a citizen out of you_

_Because the sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you son_

_so they can watch all the things you do._

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip off your heads your aspirations for shreds_

_another cog in the murder machine'_

Chelsea smiled at the sound. She loved punk-rock bands. Especially 'My Chemical Romance' and 'Panic! At The Disco'. She remembered when she and Mark had went to a 'My Chemical Romance' concert when she was sixteen...

**Flashback:**

"_Mark this is Awesome!" A sixteen year old Chelsea said happily to an eighteen year old Mark. Chelsea was dressed in all punk-wear. She wore a black tank top with the words 'Elmo not Emo'. She had a black hoodie on with the words 'The black parade is dead'. Her pants were a dark pair of jeans that had been sharpied all over by she and Mark. They had random words like MCR on them and many different Lyrics. Her hair was cut in an Emo girl style. It was short in the back and longer in the front. On her eyes were dark eyeliner(she always used to wear it). She smiled brightly and cheerfully at the awkward teen version of Mark. _

"_I know, it's Great!" An eighteen year old Mark shouted to Chelsea. He wore darker clothes that consisted of a black MCR t-shirt and baggy black pants. Chelsea would have never admitted it then but she honestly thought he looked pretty cute like that. All of the sudden Chelsea was thrust into a mosh pit. She screamed when she was thrown against a group of older guys. She had tripped and almost fallen until Mark had rushed in and picked her up. She clung to him with obvious fear in her eyes. It was the first time she had ever experienced anything like that. She would later admit that she found it exciting. She wouldn't complain though. It was worth having Mark come in and save her. "Chelsea, you've got to take the whole concert thing one step at a time. It's not smart to go into a Mosh pit when you obviously are not ready for that kind of energy" Mark smiled softly at Chelsea and lifted her up onto his shoulders. Chelsea squealed with delight _

"_Mark! I see Gerard!" Chelsea smiled down at her friend. Mark lifted her down and she pouted at him. "Why did you put me down? It was great up there!" Mark smiled at his friend and tapped the end of her small nose with his finger and got closer to her. _

"_Chelsea, I can't hold you up there all night. I'm not that strong" Mark smirked and Chelsea punched him playfully in the arm with a faint blush on her cheeks. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Mark laughed at Chelsea's hurt expression. _

"_You're a meanie" Chelsea said with a fake pout. She felt funny. Being around Mark when he was like this had caused her heart beat to quicken. "You're lucky I like you" Chelsea smiled before blushing when she noticed that what she said could be misinterpreted. "Not like that! I mean as a friend!" Chelsea said defending herself. Mark gave her a hurt look and smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes._

"_Yeah. I know" Mark said before averting his attention to the band again. Chelsea looked up at him with a confused smile on her face. She looked at Mark's back and jumped on top of him. Surprisingly, he caught her and held her close to him. Out of impulse, she kissed his cheek lightly. She didn't know why she did, but she did. She could feel Mark's face turn very warm. "What was that for?"_

"_For my best friend in the entire world!" Chelsea said quickly. It was the only thing she could think of at that moment because she was afraid of the real reason._

"_You're weird" Mark laughed at her lightly. Then Chelsea giggled with him. She felt comfortable enough with him to do that freely._

**End Flashback**

Chelsea sighed and rubbed her head softly. She hated thinking about those times. They held a certain sadness for her. The past held too many memories of she and Mark that she'd not like to remember. Not that they were bad memories. She just didn't want to remember the times when Mark looked sad. She remembered the sad and helpless look in his emerald eyes. She hated that look he used to give her. It was always filled with pain, frustration, and something she couldn't name. Chelsea walked into the stables where she found Mark. Chelsea never expected to find him here this early in the morning. She didn't want him seeing her so she hid in one of the empty stalls. Her breath quickened as she watched him brush the horses. He was whispering to the pure white horse that Chelsea had liked so much. She stared at his back and watched him. She blushed and made herself noticed. She walked out of the stall and Mark turned around surprised. He had a very confused look on his face. She smiled cheerfully at him and he gave her one of those boyish lop-sided smiles that mad any girl's heartbeat sky-rocket. He stood in a tight white T-shirt and a pair of loose jeans. His work boots were caked in mud. "Morning! What are you doing up this early?" Chelsea asked and Mark replied by chuckling.

"First of all, I could ask you the same thing," Mark smiled at her as he leaned on a stall. "Secondly, I'm up at this hour every morning" Chelsea blushed and looked at the ground. She felt like she had been leaving him to do all of the work by himself. She felt like she was lazy. She gave him a glare and the averted her gaze to the horse.

"You could have woken me up. I don't want you to do all the work by yourself. That's the reason I came here, remember?" Chelsea said while red-faced. She was beginning to wonder why he hadn't had her working lately. She wondered if he trusted her. She ignored these sad feelings. Chelsea smiled and walked over to the horse and patted its neck gently. She could hear him laugh a little and she turned around just to realize that he was very close behind her. "W-what are you laughing at?" She backed up until her back hit the horse. She didn't like being in that close of proximity even if it was just Mark. She felt her face heat up quickly. She was surrounded by the scent of him and it drove her crazy. He smelled like fresh grass, cologne, mixed with sweat. To her surprise it smelled amazing. She hoped that she would soon come to her senses and snap out of it. She didn't like feeling this way about Mark. He reached out and gently flicked her nose.

"If I remember correctly I believe that you are a terrible morning person and will probably kill me if I wake you up this early every morning" Mark chuckled and backed up, giving her room. He smiled at her and motioned to the horse. "I know it isn't exactly your birthday but...she's for you" Chelsea's eyes brightened up and a large smile was plastered on her face. She couldn't help but jump onto him and rap her arms around his neck. She was just so happy. "Whoa...maybe I should get you gifts more often..." Chelsea laughed and jumped off of him. Chelsea walked over to the horse and smiled like a kid in a candy store. She had never had a horse of her own before. "Go ahead...you can name her" Mark leaned against a stall and watched her.

Chelsea rubbed her head against the horses and felt exceedingly happy. She couldn't believe that she finally had a horse all for herself. She contemplated what she would name the mare and then came to a decision. "Miracle...yeah. I'll name her Miracle! Thank you so much Mark!" Chelsea smiled brightly at the man and moved her fingers along the mare's beautiful coat.

"It was no problem. You know how you can repay me? Come outside and I'll show you" Chelsea nodded and put Miracle out in the field. She smiled when she watched her gallop gracefully toward the pond. When she walked outside, she saw Mark by the garden. She looked at some weeds that had popped up. "Today, I'm gonna teach you everything I know about farming. Your first task is to kill all these damn weeds with the sickle" Mark looked at the little green plants and scowled. He handed her a silver sickle and she took it from him happily. Then he looked at her clothes and took the tool back. "You should change" Mark watched her face heat up. Chelsea ran into the house and in less than three minutes had returned in a T-shirt and jeans. She also has replaced her flip-flops with her boots. "Now that's more like it" She took the heavy tool eagerly from him and became slicing the little weeds until they looked like mulch. "After this, I'll teach you how to manage the animals" Chelsea nodded and went back to her work. She noted that Mark had went into the field and was hammering pesky stones until the crumbled into smaller pieces. She looked around at all of the weeds and sighed.

_'This is gonna be a very long day' Chelsea_ thought as she weeded.

About six hours later Mark had shown her everything that had to do with running a good farm. She especially liked learning how to milk a cow. She was tired but not especially worn out. Mark had went in to get them a drink of lemonade and came back quickly. Chelsea wondered how he had moved so fast. She looked at him and smiled. He looked back at her and did the same. His emerald eyes were shining brightly.

"Y'know, this moves a lot quicker when your around. It usually takes much longer to finish work" Mark lied down on the grass and shut his eyes. She still sat there and wondered what he was thinking about. Then she saw his emerald eyes look at her. "How about we go out for lunch at Julia's?" He waited for her reply and she smiled.

"That sounds great!" Chelsea smiled at the boy and wondered if her just wanted to visit Julia.


	9. Lunch and a date?

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys! Here's Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:**

I do own harvest moon or any of the characters.

**Key:**

Normal text or dialog

'_Thoughts' or sarcastic remarks_

**Inner-self conscious**

Thanks for reviewing:

Witch girl pilar-_Thanks. I thought the name was cute too!_

SuperKatyDid-_I know :) I love all of the love interests. It puts a spin on things._

Part 8

Two hours after they had finished working, Chelsea and Mark were on their way over to Julia's for lunch. She walked next to Mark happily. She felt refreshed and clean. After working, they both had taken showers. Chelsea was wearing jean Bermudas, A yellow baseball tee with an orange vest, on her head was a red bandanna. She was still wearing her work boots and her working gloves. She felt great. Mark looked great too. Of coarse...he always looked great. He was wearing a simple white tee and faded jeans with work boots. He smelled like mints. He smelled refreshing. Chelsea pried her eyes away from him and looked around. The town really was quite lovely. Then she noticed Massel's store. Mark smiled down at her and grabbed her hand before taking off. In less than a minute, they were standing in Massel's store. Julia greeted them with a smile. As soon as she greeted them though, Mark let go of Chelsea's hand. Julia had hugged Chelsea and took her over to a table. Only to be stopped by Massel.

"Julia, do you think you could go and get Vaults for me? I need him to move something for me" Massel smiled. Julia looked a little frustrated. Chelsea looked at Massel who had smiled back at her. Mark was sitting down looking a little confused. Chelsea smiled at Julia and then at Massel. Chelsea figured that Julia shouldn't waste her time looking for Vaults when she could be hanging out with Mark. Chelsea then made the decision to step aside.

"Um...Massel, I could go get Vaults for you" Mark was about to protest but Chelsea looked at him with a pleading look. "Mark...it won't take but fifteen minutes" Mark backed down and Julia handed him a bottle of beer. He nodded up at Chelsea with a plastered on smile. Julia came over to Chelsea and hugged her again. Massel nodded and smiled at Chelsea.

"Chelsea Hun, thank you! He should be at the beach" Julia smiled down at Chelsea and went into the kitchen. Mark still looked irritated but told her to 'Hurry up'. Chelsea took off and made it to the beach in less than five minutes.

Chelsea immediately noticed Vaults sitting out on the docks. Chelsea quietly walked out and sat beside him. His eyes were closed, so she kept silent. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the ocean. Then she sensed that Vaults was looking at her so she opened her eyes. "Massel wants you to come and move something for her" Chelsea smiled as Vaults got up and held a hand out to her.

"C'mon" Chelsea smiled widely and grasped his hand. For the second that her hand was in his hand she felt a shiver run down her spine. His hand was cold against her warm hand. It felt nice. He immediately let go of her hand when she was up. Then he began walking. She had to jog just to keep up with him. He stopped immediately and looked down at her with a confused look on his face. Then he started walking again. Chelsea was confused but kept quiet. They arrived at the shop shortly and when they entered Julia was right at the door.

"Aw... you two look so cute together!" Julia smiled. Chelsea immediately blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Vaults just kept walking like he didn't care about her comment. Mark looked irritated and seemed a little pissed off. Julia just looked a little confused. "Um...did I say something wrong?" Mark got up and walked toward Chelsea taking her small hand in his. He pulled gently toward their table. Once they were sitting down, he looked at her with a small smile playing on his lips. Chelsea wondered what was going on in his mind. His green eyes kept looking into hers. It looked like he was searching for something.

"Chelsea..." Mark seemed to almost whisper. "Do you like Vaults?" Mark asked while making sure not to look into her eyes. Chelsea blushed. She wondered what had brought that up. She also wondered what difference it made to him. Mark seemed to sense her uneasiness and waved a gesture that said 'forget I asked'. He smiled at her. "I'm sorry..I was just wondering because..well...you're my best friend..and I care about what happens to you" Chelsea blushed and smiled back at him. Mark had always been like that. Sometimes he acted like another one of her brothers.

That reminded her. She hadn't heard from her brothers since she moved from the city...She wondered how they were. She missed them very much. There was Jacob...she missed him very much. He and his protective nature had always been there for her. Then there was Nick..he always knew what to say and what to do when she was sad. Last...there was Joshua. She missed him the most. He watched out for her when she needed him the most. And he was her constant companion. All of her brothers were older than she was. And they all loved Mark like a brother.

"Mark..it's fine, really" Chelsea smiled and blushed up at him. "I don't really know how I feel about anyone right now...well, except you" Chelsea smiled again. Mark raised an eyebrow and Chelsea giggled.

"And..how exactly...do you feel about me?" Mark asked with a small smile on his lips. Chelsea smiled and blushed a faint pink. She winked at him which caused him to blush.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Chelsea giggled at Mark's open-mouth response. He was also blushing the color of a tomato. Chelsea burst into a fit of giggles and flicked Mark's nose playfully. "You should have seen your face" Chelsea smirked and Mark was still crimson. "You know how I feel about you...you're my best friend" Chelsea smiled. Mark gave her a small look that sent shivers down her spine. He used to give it to her when they were younger. It was the look that held hurt, want, and something else. She never had been able to figure out what that something else was. It was something that had always made her question her own feelings about Mark.

"Yeah yeah...I know" Mark said while raking a hand through his hair. He looked at Chelsea and smiled weakly. Chelsea looked at him and smiled. When the tension looked like it was going to thicken...Julia showed up and asked what they would like to eat. "I'll have a cheeseburger and a beer. Chelsea?" Mark looked at her and smiled.

"Um...can I please have a cheeseburger and a fuzzy navel?" Chelsea smiled up at Julia who smiled and told them that it would be about ten minutes. Chelsea blushed and smiled at Mark. It felt like they were on a date...She wondered how Mark saw it. Not like he'd ever tell her.

"If your brothers knew that I let you drink...they'd kill me. Or at the very least..Jacob would kick my ass" Mark raked another hand through his hair while smiling at her. "How are your brothers by the way?" Mark asked. Chelsea smiled at him.

"Well...Jacob has entered the photography business. He's very good at it. Nick started a band and they have a contract with Pete Wentz. It's called 'Bloody hearts and Black roses' they've already met 'My Chemical Romance' and 'Panic at the Disco'. They are actually pretty good. Nick plays bass and is their lead singer. Joshua...still travels and paints. You know him..he craves adventure" Chelsea smiled while imagining her brothers in the back of her mind. "How's your sisters?" Chelsea missed Claire and Jen. They were always so kind. Claire was always the one that Chelsea came to when she was bored..since Claire was always hyper and bubbly. Jen on the other hand was the one Chelsea came to whenever she wanted to talk or whenever she needed advice. They were very nice girls.

"Well...Claire is living a perfect life. She lives in mineral town. Has a good husband. And has two beautiful children. Jen, on the other hand..still lives at home. She spends her days taking care of our grandfather. She will most likely inherit his farm in Forget-Me-Not valley. It will be good for her" Mark smiled and Chelsea wondered what was really on his mind. But she wouldn't pry.

Those ten minutes passed quickly and they were deep in conversation. Julia didn't even interrupt them when their food was done. She just sat the food and drinks in front of them and walked away smiling. Mark lifted his bottle and tapped hers. He smiled and then took a drink out of his bottle. Chelsea did the same. Immediately the fruity scent engulfed her. The peachy taste was sweet on her tongue. She moved the sweet liquor around her mouth with her tongue. A warm feeling developed in her chest. Chelsea smiled and took a small bite out of her cheeseburger. It tasted like heaven. She had never eaten a cheeseburger that tasted like it. It was amazing. Apparently, Julia's cooking was as amazing as Mark claimed it to be. In about five minutes, both of their cheeseburgers were gone. Chelsea took the last drink of her fuzzy navel and watched Mark take the last sip of his beer. He smiled at he when he was finished. He put money on the table to pay the bill and tip. He reached out his hand for Chelsea.

Chelsea smiled shyly and took it happily. His hand had always been warm against hers. They walked out of the diner and Mark looked at Chelsea. "So...where do you wanna go now?" Chelsea blushed. It was exactly like a date! Chelsea looked shyly at the ground. "Um...how about we go to the beach?" Chelsea blushed a light pink. She wondered if he knew what he was turning this day into. Then she felt his hand tighten around hers. She looked up and saw him smiling at her.

"No problem" Mark's emerald eyes glowed as he spoke. He started walking and pulled her hand gently till she started to walk beside him. Chelsea followed. It only took them ten minutes to get to the beach. When they got there Chelsea ran to the end of the dock, all the while, pulling Mark along. She sat down and pulled Mark down with her.

As they stared out at the ocean, Mark kept Chelsea's hand in his. Chelsea blushed when she realized that fact. It made her feel weird. But a good weird. She smiled and stared out to sea.

"Chelsea?" Mark said.

Chelsea looked up into his eyes and became slightly lost for a moment. But then she pulled herself back into reality. She smiled. "Yeah?"

"Um..well on the eighth, there's this thing called the Goddess Festival...and well...you're supposed to..um..go with a person" Mark looked like he was struggling to get the words out.

"A date?" Chelsea asked with a faint pink on her cheeks. She wondered why he was even mentioning it.

"Yeah..a date.." Mark smiled shyly down at her. "Well...I was kind of wondering...if..erm..youwouldliketogowithme?"Mark said it so fast that Chelsea couldn't really understand him. She smiled while confused. Mark smiled apologetically. "Um..would you like to go with me?" Mark said calmly with a blush evident on his cheeks.

Chelsea blushed a deep red and looked at Mark shyly. She felt extremely hot and nervous. Then she felt Mark's hand loosen on hers. She didn't want him to feel bad. She gripped his hand tightly and looked at her confused. Chelsea blushed a deep red and smiled shyly. "Of coarse I'll go with you" Mark blushed before smiling a lopsided smile that made Chelsea's heart beat quicken. His hand tightened around hers.

Mark got up and pulled her up with him. She blushed deeply up at him. "C'mon, let's go visit Eric" Mark smiled down at her. Chelsea nodded and followed him.

**Author's Note:**

Well...sorry it took so long. I have been away basically all summer. Well...this chapter is done. Next chapter will come as soon as I get 4 REVIEWS. I need your encouragement to write the next chapter! So REVIEW and I'll post! xoxo


End file.
